The First Guardians
by Wyatt the First Guardian
Summary: This is a story about a group of teens who become the greatest heroes the multiverse has ever known. This takes place before they earn the name " The Guardians", right now they are just a small group of kids doing their best to keep the multiverse safe. This is my first story so if I do anything wrong tell me. Rated M for blood and gore and suggestive themes, doesn't go too far.


The Story of the Guardians: The Protectors of the Multiverse

Prologue

Our story begins 4 billion years after the birth of the multiverse. The creator of the multiverse was a being or a spirit named Omolon. All the universes he created, he filled with life and beauty. He gave them love, happiness, and peace. The peace in the multiverse lasted for 4 billion years, but like all good things even peace must come to a terrible end. Omolon was a pure spirit who loved the multiverse and its residence, but not all spirits were pure of heart and loving like him. Evil spirits from beyond the multiverse began to leak through the barrier Omolon had created to protect the multiverse from the evil outside its peaceful boarders. One evil spirit named Tabuk would threaten the multiverse with destruction. Tabuk was the strongest spirit of his kind, called the Vonkara, and as a result became their leader. This race of spirits could create their own bodies to live in unlike the peaceful spirits who live in multiverse, whose bodies are created through two spirits, with bodies of their own, coming together to form a strong bond through love, to create another spirit and body. Tabuk and the Vonkara sought to eliminate all the spirits in the multiverse, overthrow Omolon, and repopulate the multiverse with themselves and their descendants. They would accomplish this through a war that would destroy each universe it could crush in its dark fists. As the evil spread through the multiverse, it spread feelings of evil. Feelings that were never felt before and were never meant to be, spread like wild-fire. Greed invaded the minds of kings and rulers, who began to plunder the defenseless to feed the greed that would never stop hungering. All spirits experienced the evil feelings now spreading through the multiverse and the chaos, bloodshed, and horror spread. Through the chaos, the Vonkara spread through the multiverse destroying everything in their path. Many surrendered and met a terrible fate, but some who still loved others and had families that loved them would find the courage to fight back. These universes had honorable knights and loyal soldiers. These knights were peace keepers in their universe. Others had brave heroes fighting for the ones they loved, with powers they inherited from their godly parent, these heroic warriors are known as demigods. Others use robots to fight the enemy so that none would die from their side. Many would join forces with enemies they had made when the evil began creeping in. But they were fighting a losing battle, the Vonkara had super powers strong enough to destroy starships as big as a small moon. Omolon was horrified by the carnage Tabuk and the Vonkara left in their wake. Omolon began a search for a hero who would fight against Tabuk. He would give this hero powers rivaling Tabuk's. He searched for many years unable to find someone who suited his needs to be the hero. Finally Omolon found his hero on a backwater planet called Earth. Though Earth had not been spared the evils of greed and chaos, it had so far gone unnoticed by Tabuk and the Vonkara. Many of the spirits Omolon saw as a good choice were killed off in the war. Earth was the perfect place to find a hero who fit his needs and not have to watch as he or she was killed. And so, Omolon began his search for the hero of Earth.

Author's note/

This story will not go on until a question I have is answered. This story may be changed quite a bit depending on that answer.

Question: What is a you based story? It was the only thing in the guidelines that I didn't know. So please answer.

I know some people are going to say something about the demigod part. Not me talking," The author Rick Riordan already has that copy righted." I know, I know, it sounds like Percy Jackson and the Olympians ( One of my favorite series by the way) and actually the demigod universe I mentioned, is Percy Jackson's universe. So lets get the disclaimer in know. Ahem... Percy Jackson and the Olympians and its sequel The Heroes of Olympus belong to Rick Riordan. The series characters, concepts, locations, and monsters belong to him not me.

Also numerous animes will be involved. Their disclaimers will come later. Also many worlds that I created will be involved.


End file.
